The Lost Daughter
by Thominaise
Summary: After banishing away the love of her life from their house, Amy sits alone in her garden at night, reflecting on everthing that ultimately led to her imminent divorce with Rory. It is then, that an unexpected visitor arrives on her doorstep.


Disclaimer:I do not own Doctor Who or any characters included in here. Anything seemingly copied is entirely coincidental. The plot and the writing is entirely Mine.

I recently watched the Matt Smith-era episode for the fifth or sixth time and more than before Demons Run and everything that followed really got me. Could be that it was because Amy is my all-time (and space :P) favorite companion and I got the feeling, that she deserved better. I got the feeling that she was left all alone dealing with those traumatic experiences especially considering Asylum of the Daleks. The whole divorce thing felt so terribly cheap, but I always wondered what part River had in all of this. Was she there for her parents (especially her mother who went through hell only to lose her baby) even though their relationship was so alien? Did she even care?

Now the following story is just a little scenario I made up. A scenario that could habe taken place. I don't mean to criticize the characters or their relationship to each other in the show, it's just a little story I wrote to kill time. Hope you enjoy.

Special thanks to Klaudi btw who made sure someone proof-read the english version so it was (as I hope) bearable.

Amy sat in the garden of her house in London watching the stars. She was all alone. One week ago she kicked Rory out of their house.

She felt very bad because of it, but she knew that it was for the best, for the both of them.

After the events of demons run it took her a while to overcome the trauma she had suffered from awakening in this cramped tube, going into labour without any chance of preparing herself, seeing the face of that nasty woman who would kidnap her baby girl to turn her into a psychopath that was destined to kill her closest friend. To hear how she mocked her through that small hatch, finding joy in watching her struggles. The child she could only hold in her arms for a short while during her imprisonment at that station until she was stolen from her. Believing her to be safe in one moment, feeling the Ganger turn into goo in her arms in the next. She would never see her little baby girl ever again. At least not in a way any mother would wish for. In an alternate reality she made Madame Kovarian pay dearly for all she had done to her and her child, but the only thing it brought her was regret. It's nothing a companion of the Doctor should do, yet it filled her with unprecedented satisfaction.

Her adventures with the Doctor helped her soothe the pain until he decided to leave them to their everyday life out of fear of the consequences Amy's deep faith in him could have. But this ultimately allowed the emotional wounds to heal for good.

One year ago they finally decided to give it another try and try to have another baby. One that would grow up being loved and kept away from psychopathic fanatics who would try to make a tool for their wicked plans out of their child. For ten months they tried everything they could, but to no avail. It was only then that Amy received the devastating diagnosis.

Kovarian must have had her way with her at demons run. Conducting wicked experiments on her in order to satisfy her sadistic appetite, that rendered her ovaries unable to produce egg shouted at the doctor, calling him a liar, but ultimately she had to accept the bitter truth. She was sterile.

Devastated by the diagnosis she finally went home. There she couldn't bring herself to tell Rory. For one week she had to endure Rory musing about having a family of two or three children. All girls, no, a single boy would be nice so he could play soccer with. That was a strange thought since Rory hated sports. This ultimately led to her having a tantrum which in turn lead to them having a terrible fight that ended with them looking at each other, with her knowing that she did him wrong. So she told him to leave in the morning as she wanted to divorce.

She gazed at the picture in her palm. It was their wedding photo. A tear wetted the protective film around the photo. Her eyes wandered back to the stars if only to look at something else.

A thought passed her mind, demanding to be heard. "If only he were here,"

She shook her head. No, this had nothing to do with him. That was the one thing he couldn't repair, a thing that didn't need to be repaired. Everything was as it should be. It wasn't right to stand between Rory and his dreams. She loved him too much.

Sooner or later he would move on. Someday he would find someone better...no…

She stopped. She didn't want to think about it; him with another woman.

Again, tears covered her cheek.

The ringing of the doorbell caught her attention. Surely it was another try of Rory's to win her back. If only he knew that he had never truly lost her…

She rushed to the door making a face that read "get out of here!", when opening the door and shouting "How many times do I have to tell you to…"

She paused.

"Hey mum!" River Song greeted her, who was actually her daughter Melody only that she now was older than her. "May I come in?"

She led her to the garden, where she quickly hid the photo.

"Where's dad?" River asked.

"Not here," Amy answered quickly and a lot more harshly than she intended to

River sighed. "Amy, what's wrong?"

There it was again. She always called her "Amy". She only ever used the term "mum" as a playful way to greet her. They same way she called the Doctor "Sweetie". As if to further make it clear that she wasn't her daughter.

""Did he send you?" she asked openly impatient

.

River shook her head. "No, the Doctor has no idea that I'm here."

She gave her a deep look. "Why would he?"

It took a while for Amy to answer. "Rory and I, we…"

Now she looked at her directly. "We broke up,"

River looked upset. "But why? You were so happy together,"

"That's none of your business!" Amy replied harshly. "Neither yours nor the Doctor's. We're grown adults and we can make our own decisions, thank you very much."

River seemed hurt. "So that's how you see it…"

"Why does it surprise you?" Amy asked. "You never bothered to take part in our life. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me and your father? With our baby gone and all of a sudden you showed up and we realized we hadn't had a chance to be part of our daughter's life and then you just vanished and we hardly ever see you and if so it's mostly when the doctor is around."

Amy's voice rose more and more until she was downright shouting at her. Then she noticed that River was crying.

"It was hard for me too you know...?" River explained.

"Then you should have come to us!" Amy shouted. "We would have welcomed you…" she added more softly.

"I thought it would be painful for you.." River replied. "Would you be able to live with a version of your daughter that was older than you? Older than the both of you combined?"

Amy had lowered her eyes while listening to River's words." I'm unable to have any more children,"

She looked her in the eyes. "Rory always wanted children. I couldn't grant him this wish so I set him free."

"If the Doctor knew…" River began.

"He doesn't need to know!" Amy interrupted her. "It's nice that you're worried about us, but we'll be fine. We don't need the doctor. I really appreciate that you're trying to be there for me, but as you said, it just wouldn't work."

She stood up to show her the door. "You should leave."

"Mother!" River called her.

Amy stopped. She had said it and she had meant it.

River approached her to give her a hug. "I'm sorry. I understand that I should have been there for you. I thought you wouldn't want me...like this."

Amy returned the hug. "You will always be our daughter no matter how you look. We'll always love you."

A while later it was time for River to take her leave.

"You should talk to Dad," River said.

"It's no use Melody. Nothing changed. Your father deserves a baby that he can hold in his arms. One that he can watch growing up. That's something he can't get from me," Amy explained. Then she smiled. "But I know that he's as glad to have you as his daughter as I am."

River smiled back. "I promise to visit you more often,"

Then she turned around and went away. "Don't you worry, I'm sure that everything will be fine. It'll just take time."

"Yes...time." she thought. She didn't look back so that her mother wouldn't notice her crying. She didn't tell the Doctor that she'd be here. It wasn't fair to him, but she just couldn't help it. Her grip around the portfolio in her left hand grew firmer. In it there was a manuscript she had to somehow get to New York of 1938...


End file.
